Miss Atomic Bomb
by amber von tussle
Summary: milady: would you miss me if i died Part of the Garrison!verse.


Athos frowned to themself. They picked up their phone and pulled up a new conversation. Quickly they tapped Milady's face and began to write a message.

 _20:21_

 **athos:** where r u

 _Seen 20:21_

Milady had gone out just after dinner and hadn't returned. It was odd not to see her; she liked spending time at the Garrison more than anyone else.

 **milady:** please

 **milady:** just not now ok?

 **athos:** why

 **athos:** what's wrong?

 _Seen 20:23_

With Milady, there was never a "not now". She liked people paying attention to her. She liked people knowing how she was feeling. She didn't do hiding.

The phone buzzed in Athos's hands.

 **milady:** would you miss me

 **milady:** if i went away and never came back

 **athos:** youre not running away?

 **athos:** i thought you liked it here

 **milady:** no im not running away

 **milady:** i meant like never ever coming back

 **athos:** like getting adopted?

 _Seen 20:29_

Athos didn't see the point in the conversation. Nobody at the Garrison would go away and never come back. Even if one of them got adopted, they still had their group chat and they all kept in contact. The only difference would be that they wouldn't see each other all the time.

 **milady:** i meant like dying

 **milady:** fuck im sorry

 **milady:** im sorry i just

 **milady:** would you miss me if i died

 **athos:** god yes

 **athos:** i would miss you every single day of my fucking life

 **athos:** how is that even a fucking question

 **milady:** i was just wondering

 **milady:** what's your favourite song

 **athos:** ?

 **athos:** but its a tie between the circle of life or miss atomic bomb

 **milady:** the killers song?

 **athos:** yeah

 **milady:** when i die i want you to play flowers for a ghost at my funeral

 **milady:** im sorry ive just been thinking about it a lot

 **athos:** milady please where the fuck are you

 **milady:** im coming home its ok

 **milady:** talk to me about something

 **milady:** anything

 **athos:** have u got ur headphones

 **milady:** yeah

 _athos sent a link._

 **athos:** playlist of happy songs^^

 **athos:** do u want me to make u some hot chocolate for when u get home

 **athos:** i'll get a movie ready?

 **milady:** that sounds nice :)

 **milady:** can we watch mulan

 **athos:** sure

 _Seen 20:52_

Athos was shaking as they busied their hands with flicking the kettle on. How could she have sent those words? Had they really been so blind? How could they not have seen that Milady, the closest thing they had to a sister, was hurting?

"Olivier?" They almost jumped three feet into the air at Treville's voice. "What's wrong?"

And so, Athos passed their phone to Treville. The man's frown got deeper, and Athos suddenly realised that their conversation nicknames used their chosen name. They winced quietly, and Treville passed the phone back.

"You handled that well. I'm proud. I'll speak with Milady tomorrow ... I have some paperwork to do, but don't hesitate to come to me if you need me."

The kettle boiled just as Treville left the room, and Athos quickly poured the boiling water into a Star Wars mug. They stirred the chocolate powder in and added a lavish amount of whipped cream as well as several marshmallows.

 **milady:** i'm outside

 **athos:** come in then

 **athos:** you live here

 **milady:** well no shit

The door opened and closed quietly, and Milady padded through the hallway and into the kitchen. She was wrapped up in one of Athos's old coats and a red scarf was draped over her shoulder. Tears stained her cheeks, and Athos's first instinct was to hug her. She grabbed the fabric of their jumper, breathing in their scent before pulling away. Quietly they handed her the mug of chocolate.

"Star Wars," she commented. "I see you've got good taste."

They laughed and they both went to sit in the living room, where there were several blankets left out on the sofa. She leant against them, huddled up underneath a soft blue blanket patterned with yellow Pikachus. She smiled as the familiar Disney theme played. This was good. This was safe. Maybe she had been wrong. The easiest way out wasn't always the best.

She found she didn't even want to think about it. She was perfectly happy sat with Athos, watching a film and feeling relaxed. She wouldn't go the way her father did. No ... she'd never die that way. Besides, there was so much more to look forward to. She couldn't risk never knowing what the future had in store for her.


End file.
